


NORVINA

by arkhamkniqht



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harleyquinn, JasonTodd - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Redhood - Fandom, dickgrayson - Fandom, thejoker - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamkniqht/pseuds/arkhamkniqht
Summary: "cross my heart and hope to diestick a needle in my eyewait a moment; i spoke a liei never really wanted to die."





	1. Chapter 1

“stop it jason!” says norvina laughing while her boyfriend tickles her sides then he suddenly stops and looks down at his girlfriend.

“i’ve missed you so much.” he says with a smile leaning down to kiss her before he hears the familiar bleeping making norvina sigh.

“it’s him, isn’t it?” she says sadly, watching him quickly put on his jacket.

“i’m sorry.” he says then stopping, “i don’t have to go you know.” 

“yes you do, don’t keep him waiting. i’ll see you later jason.” she says, her back facing him. he goes to speak but he shakes his head and goes out the window.

norvina and jason’s relationship is strained, especially since she found out jason was batman’s latest boy wonder, robin. she understands he wants to protect gotham city and get revenge for his parents. 

norvina is 17, she’s in high school, working part time as a waitress. she lives in gotham with her father and young brother. her parents split up about 5 years ago, she has a good relationship with her mother except she doesn’t see her very often as she lives in star city.

jason is also 17 but he spends all his time dedicated to being robin. when he first met norvina, he was already robin but bruce didn’t need him as much. he knows norvina worries about him, scared something bad will happen to him. they’ve been together over 2 years now.

“jason.” says bruce, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“huh? oh right sorry.” he says frowning looking back at the batcomputer.

“i’ve told you before, doing this and having a relationship isn’t easy.” says bruce not moving his eyes from the screen.

“i love her bruce.” says jason frowning.

“i know you do. but you can’t have a healthy and stable relationship and still be robin.” says bruce making jason finally face him.

“so what do you want to do? just call her and break up with her? because that’s not fucking happening. and what about dick and barbara huh? you’re telling me they were just friends.”

“that was different jason, you’re different.” says bruce frowning at jason making him roll his eyes. they’re always having the same argument, jason always getting compared to dick, bruce telling him “he’s different.”

bruce continues typing on the batcomputer while jason stands there watching him, with his arms crossed.

“it looks like the joker has escaped from arkham asylum. and this time he’s working with black mask.”

“i don’t know why you just don’t kill that son of a bitch.”

___

 

in their small apartment, norvina is sat on her bed typing away an essay on her laptop.

from jason: hey baby, bats and i are busy so i won’t be able to make date night later. i’m sorry, i promise i’ll make it up to you

she just sighs and locks her phone, not even bothering to reply. she was never the type of girl that would put her relationship first, it was always her friends and education first and then her relationship. at first, she struggled with jason, he never opened to anyone until he started getting feelings for norvina. he was always reserved and secretive. even though they are both so young, she keeps it sane. her and bruce stop him from killing the bad guys.

but sometimes she wonders if she’s the right person to be dating a “superhero”, jason had told her about the previous robin that was dating batgirl. norvina isn’t anyone special next to batman, robin or batgirl, she’s just a high school student trying her best to get into a good college.

suddenly someone knocks on her door,

“come in.” she says and her dad walks in.

“i thought you were going out with jason tonight.” he says confused.

“something came up.” she says shrugging.

“he seems to always busy lately. i’m starting to think you’re too good for him vina.”

“no dad, he’s a good person, trust me, it’s just you wouldn’t understand.” 

“alright sweetie, if you ever want to talk to me about anything, i’m here okay? i know i’m not your mom and you might not feel as comfortable talking to me about boy problems but i’m still here.”

“thanks dad, i really appreciate it.” she says with a small smile.

“also your brother and i are going to that diner you like, you want to come with?” 

“thanks but no thanks, i’ll stay here. but thank you anyways.”

___

“robin, the joker is escaping in a blue van heading east out of the docks. i need you to place a tracker on it.” says bruce in jason’s earpiece.

“got it.” says jason, he heads east of the docks, being careful to be seen until he sees the blue van he was talking about. he grapples himself carefully onto the roof of the moving vehicle. suddenly the van stops and then speeds up making jason fall off onto the floor.

“well, well, well. you never were as good as your mentor.” says a familiar voice, jason looks up and there’s the infamous clown prince of crime stood in front of him. he goes to punch him but one of his goons grabs his arm and twists it behind his back.

“i wouldn’t that if i were you.” he says with a devilish grin as his 2 henchmen hold jason back.

“so i found out something interesting today fellas. mister boy wonder here, has a girlfriend!” says the joker while his henchmen all whistle.

“she’s very beautiful, you’ve got yourself a keeper birdy!” he says laughing while getting a photo out of his pocket. a photo of norvina.

jason suddenly notices who’s on the photo.

“don’t you dare touch her!” he shouts struggling to get out of their grip.

“oooh would you look at that! little robin is in love!”

“joker, i swear to fucking god. if you lay even one single finger on her, i will cut your throat myself!” shouts jason, he can feel his heartbeat faster as the joker stops, looks at him dead in the eye and says,

“too late sunshine.”


	2. TWO.

“jason.” says bruce as jason rushes towards norvina’s apartment.

“this is not the time bruce! he knows where she lives bruce,if that son of a bitch even touches her i can’t even say what i will do.” says jason aggressively.

“keep her safe, when you find her, bring her to the batcave. i’ll contact nightwing.”

“the batcave? are you sure?”

“yes, now go and get her.” he says, jason is shocked by bruce’s decision to let her anywhere the batcave. once he gets to her apartment, he crashes through her window making her suddenly jump up from her bed.

“jesus christ jason!” she says in shock, holding onto her chest.

“we need to go now. where is your dad and brother?” he says.

“out, why? what is going on?” she says scared.

“tell them to not go home tonight! i’ll explain everywhere when we get to the batcave. we need to go.” he says, she doesn’t say anything but holds onto him as he grapples them away from her apartment.

once they finally get there, norvina is met by an elderly butler.

“hello, you must be mistress norvina. we have been expecting you here.” he says with a british accent.

“um hi?” she says confusingly.

“um jason, you still haven’t told me wha-” she starts to say but she’s cut off by jason kissing her.

“i’m sorry, i have no idea what i would have done if i lost you.”

“you’re scaring me.” she says her eyes wide open as she looks at him slightly scared. jason looks at alfred, alfred just nods understanding he wants them to be left alone.

“i’ll go and make you both some tea.” says alfred before leaving.

“sit down, i’ll explain everything.” he says motioning the chair in front of the batcomputer. norvina sits down while jason takes off his eye mask.

“the joker knows who you are.” he says, she just looks at him, her eyes widening even more.

“i don’t know how but he does. you remember, i promised you i wouldn’t get you into any of this.” he says motioning to the batcave around them.

“you know i would do anything to protect you, you’re the only one that’s keeping me sane. i know i have a funny way of showing it, but you’re the most important thing in my life and batman knows that. i just had to keep you safe and don’t worry about your family, he’s going to keep them safe.” he says but she just sits there in silence.

“i know it’s a lot to take in and i’m sorry that it’s happening as i did a promise. he had a picture of you and i know i had to react fast, i have no idea where he got it from.”

“it’s fine jason, as long as my family are safe is all that matters.” she says with a small smile while alfred walks in with a tray in both hands.

“are you alright mistress norvina? do you need anything?”

“i’m quite alright thank you, and you can just call norvina.” she says taking a mug from his tray when all of a sudden the rumbling of the batmobile enters the cave.

“wait, am i going to meet batman?” says norvina excitedly as he exits the vehicle and comes walking towards them.

“you must be norvina.” he says as she just looks at him in shock then nods.

he’s a lot bigger in person, she thought.

“your family is safe, i’ve even contacted green arrow to make sure your mother is safe as well.”

“thank you so much, it really means a lot to me batman.” she says unsure of what to call him.

“please, call me bruce.” he says making jason look at him in shock at the fact he just revealed his identity to his girlfriend.

“jason, don’t look so shocked. you’ve accidently said bruce a few times, this isn’t exactly news to me.” she says laughing slightly making bruce glare at jason.

“but don’t worry mister wayne, your secret is safe with me, i’ve known for over a year now and i haven’t told a single soul.” says norvina.

“did my invite to this party get lost in the mail or something?” says a voice making them all turn around and there’s the familiar blue and black suit.

“ooh is that nightwing? he’s hot.” says norvina making jason look at her in shock while bruce smiles slightly.

“and who’s this?” he says with a smirk walking over to norvina, “well hello beautiful, my name’s dick. dick grayson. what brings you here?”

“she’s my girlfriend.” says jason with his arms crossed looking at him. even though jason is younger than dick, he towers over him. dick just looks at norvina then at him and bursts out laughing.

“there’s no way you pulled that!” dick says laughing making jason frown.

“no offence vina, but you could so much better than that.” he says making jason roll his eyes and walk away making alfred follow him.

“don’t mind him master jason, you know what he’s like. he’s always been a bit of a flirt.” he says.

“more than a flirt, he’s a ladies man.” says jason looking back at norvina and jason laughing together.

___

later that evening, alfred showed norvina the main parts of wayne manor as bruce said she could stay with them until it’s 100% safe. normally bruce doesn’t care much about other people’s feelings or families but this time it’s different. 

norvina seems like a good kid, he thought.

if she’s good for jason then he wants her around, he’s knows they’ve been together for a few years and she’s never been a distraction. he would never let dick have girls over because he knows what dick is like, jason is completely different. and plus, norvina is just a normal girl attending high school while being a part time waitress.

“jason?” says norvina walking into his room. he’s sat on his bed, shirtless, looking at some cuts on his shoulder.

“baby, don’t move.” she says rushing over to him, grabbing the first aid bag and grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton pads. she pours some of the alcohol on the cotton and dabs it on him softly as he hisses.

“i’m no doctor but you don’t need stitches.” she says cleaning the cuts and then looking at him. he looks at her with a childish grin while she blushes.

“i love you so fucking much.”


End file.
